


God Has No Religion

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christian!Louis, M/M, Punk!Zayn, christian!liam, punk!harry, sweet!niall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam i Louis pochodzą z bardzo przykładnych chrześcijańskich rodzin, wierzą w Boga, udzielają się w kościele i pomagają innym.</p><p>Harry i Zayn są innej wiary, wiary, której nie wyznaje nikt inny.</p><p>Za to, Niall nie rozumie, dlaczego jego przyjaciele tak bardzo się nienawidzą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Has No Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jak chcieliście! Jest GHNR!!!! Jest krótko, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak źle, jak mi się wydaje <3
> 
> PONADTO, CHCĘ ŻEBYŚCIE WIEDZIELI, ŻE TO JEST TAK SAMO ZIAM, JAK LARRY!!! BĘDZIE RAZ ROZDZIAŁ POŚWIĘCONY ZIAMOWI, A RAZ LARRY’EMU!!!

Niall westchnął po raz kolejny, wpatrując się w starą, drewnianą ścianę. Cały pokój, jak i dom, były stare, brudne i opuszczone od lat. Niall siedział na jednym z foteli, które przyniósł tutaj wraz z przyjaciółmi, a nogi opierał na niewielkim stoliku do kawy. Ten stolik chyba pochodził z domu Louisa, ale Niall nie był pewien. Któraś z mam jego przyjaciół, pozwoliła im go zabrać, ponieważ, no cóż, i tak nic nie udałoby się z nim zrobić.

Powinien był zdjąć zasłony z okien, jak kazał mu Liam, ale nie zrobił tego. Nie miał siły. Chciał już przytulić się do jednego ze swoich przyjaciół i chociaż jeden, pierdolony raz, nie słyszeć kłótni.

\- Nialler!

Niall podniósł głowę, spoglądając na wejście na poddasze, gdzie chwilę później pojawił się Harry wraz z Zayn'em z szerokimi uśmiechami na ustach, które powiększyły się, kiedy zauważyli, że pozostała dwójka jeszcze nie przybyła.

\- Hej, Ni. - Zayn mruknął, podchodząc do blondyna i cmokając go w policzek, po czym walnął się na jedną ze zniszczonych kanap, które razem przenieśli z salonu na poddasze. Harry najpierw podszedł do okien i zsunął zasłony, by trochę światła wpadło do domu, a następnie sam udał się do Nialla, składając na jego czole czuły pocałunek.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? - Harry zapytał, siadając na oparciu fotela blondyna i przeczesując palcami jego złocisto-żółte kosmyki.

\- W porządku... trochę za dużo lekcji, ale jest okej. - Niall odpowiedział z westchnieniem, nachylając się ku dotykowi przyjaciela i mrucząc. - Czemu nie było was w szkole?

\- Och, to nic takiego, tylko zaspaliśmy. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech. - Wyglądasz na wykończonego...

\- Trzy sprawdziany... - Blondyn wyjaśnił, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść na udo Harry'ego, który zaśmiał się na krótko przed tym, jak do pokoju weszły dwie, znienawidzone przez niego osoby.

\- Hej, Ni. - Louis zawołał, uśmiechając się do blondyna i całkowicie ignorując pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Cześć.

Liam przez chwilę stał, wpatrując się w Nialla, podczas gdy Louis poczochrał czuprynę blondyna, siadając na drugiej kanapie. - Jesteś chory? Coś cię boli? Wyglądasz...

\- Jestem zmęczony... - Niall westchnął po raz kolejny, mając cichą nadzieję, że jednak dzisiaj nie będzie kłótni. - Ale chce usłyszeć o waszym dniu! Was wszystkich! Co robiliście?

Liam uśmiechnął się delikatnie i usiadł obok Louisa. - Cóż...

\- Hazza zrobił naleśniki! - Zayn zaświergotał, przerywając szatynowi z uśmiechem.

\- Tak? A dlaczego ja nie dostałem?

\- Ponieważ one nie były tak pyszne, jak te, które zamierzam zrobić, gdy przyjdziesz do nas jutro! - Harry zachichotał.

\- O ile się nie mylę, jutro Niall przychodzi do nas się pouczyć. - Wtrącił Louis.

\- Mylisz się. - sprostował Harry, uśmiechając się do niego złośliwie.

Louis zacisnął szczękę, mrużąc na niego oczy i Niall już wiedział, że będzie tak, jak każdego, pojedynczego dnia.

Głośno.


End file.
